An Understanding
by StrongHermione
Summary: Ginny and Severus define their relationship. A one-shot from my 'They Married Who' universe. Doubling as an entry for Round 5 of the Quidditch League Fan Fiction Competition. Post-Hogwarts, Very AU.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Any characters or locations you recognise are the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I make no money from the writing of this story._

_While this story is entered as part of Round 5 of the Quidditch League Fan Fiction Competition, it is also in conjunction with my 'They Married Who?' world. This is cross-generational and very AU. This is a one-shot excerpt from that world where Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape have already had one date, this is their second and is them coming to an understanding about their new relationship._

_Background: Harry and Ron left England one month after the end of the war to 'find themselves'. They expected Ginny and Hermione respectively to wait for them. They will be in for a shock when they return to find the girls have well and truly moved on._

.

"My compliments, Molly, a splendid dinner as always," Severus Snape said to his hostess as he folded his napkin and placed it next to his plate.

"You are welcome, Severus," Molly Weasley beamed at her guest. She summoned a tea service and a plate of chocolate truffles to the table.

"Mum, Severus prefers coffee," Ginny said, smiling at her date.

"Tea is fine, Ginevra," Severus hastened to assure her.

"No, no, Severus, coffee will take me but a minute." Molly was already rising from her chair once Ginny had stated his preference.

"So, _Severus_, are we able to entice you to the family box for Ginny's game this weekend?" George Weasley asked mischievously.

Severus chose to ignore the audible contact Ginevra's foot made with George's shin. He merely nodded his head in agreement. "It would be my honour," he said smoothly, looking into the redhead's eyes. The scowl she had directed to her brother softened as she stared back at him.

"Wonderful," Ginny's father, Arthur, stated from the head of the table. "We have excellent seats now. George, Bill and Hermione were able to pool resources and influence enough to secure us a season box right amongst the corporate sponsors. We are positioned directly below the club president's box so halfway between the goal posts. Have you seen any of the Harpies' games recently, Severus?" The conversation about Quidditch continued through coffee, tea and chocolates.

Once everyone had finished, Ginny suggested that she and Severus should take a walk in the summer evening. It had only just gone nine o'clock and there was still enough light to enable them to stroll down to the orchard and back.

Severus offered his arm and the pair set out. The lingering warmth of the day meant they could forego their cloaks. As they walked, Severus took in the sight of the young woman walking beside him. He still could not quite believe she had accepted his invitation culminating in the splendid dinner they had enjoyed in Muggle London two nights ago. He thought the number of owls he had sent in the last two days eclipsed the number he had sent in the last two years! He fancied his owl had come to dread the sight of him as he and Ginevra had exchanged little notes and messages in that time. It was an interesting way to get to know one another. He chuckled inwardly at the missive he had received just that morning from the woman he was fast beginning to think of as his girlfriend:

_Severus,  
Please don't hate me but I have been ordered to invite you for dinner this evening. Please don't think I don't want you to come, because I do, I just hate that Mum is forcing this on us. I had hoped to have some more 'us' time before inflicting the tribe on you. It will just be you, me, Mum, Dad and George—if I'm under orders then so is Mum! Please say you'll come, Hermione always says it's better to rip the bandaid straight off. I don't quite know what she means when she says that but it seems like the right context to use it here.  
G x_

Severus had quickly sent back his acceptance. He had obviously been to the Burrow many times and knew her parents quite well already, but he appreciated the shift in the dynamic now. He also knew Molly would continue to badger her daughter until he did comply and he had no wish to be the cause of any discomfort to the enchanting young witch.

"I'm sorry I inflicted you on my parents and brother so soon," Ginny Weasley apologised. '_Our second date and I've already had to bring him to "meet the parents"!_'

"It is quite alright, Ginevra. By your mother's standards this was a rather intimate dinner," he teased lightly.

"Only because she was under strict orders!" Ginny retorted. "Believe me, her first thought was the entire family. By the way, you're invited to dinner on Friday night."

Severus was puzzled. "I am invited to dinner every Friday night. I know I skip often due to work or other commitments but I do attend whenever I am free."

"You don't understand. This Friday it is not an invitation so much as an order to attend so you can be officially presented as my..." Ginny trailed off, not knowing exactly how she should term him.

"Boyfriend?" he suggested.

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked tentatively.

Severus shook his head. "No, I find the prospect of being presented as your boyfriend quite... _enticing_," he said silkily. Ginny had to fight to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape at the sound of his voice washing over her.

"What about when the news gets further afield than the family?" Ginny asked.

"I don't believe it is anyone else's business," Severus said smoothly.

"Neither do I, however 'anyone else' doesn't share that opinion. I want to be sure you know what you're in for," she warned. "The press is relentless sometimes with our personal lives. I've managed to cop it twice over due to the war and playing for the Harpies. I know they're the same for you. We are probably going to endure a lot of the same criticisms that Hermione and Lucius did. And with me there seems to be a recurring theme. Are you okay with me 'biding my time until Harry Potter returns'?"

Severus bristled slightly at her words. "Is that all you are doing?" he asked stiffly.

Ginny's eyes widened when she realised how her words could be misinterpreted. "NO! No," she hastened to reassure him. "Damn, I misspoke, sorry. I meant that is what they will _say_ in the press. You can't see quotation marks in my head." She rolled her eyes at herself. "They've said it before. I would never, _never_ do something like that. I have an enormous amount of respect for you, but it is still not as much as I have for myself. Yes, I was holding a candle for Harry for four and a half years. During that time I did not accept a single date from a man, holding myself pure for him. I've put the candle down and blown it out. Since January, I have been accepting dates, as you're aware. I'm still holding myself pure," she muttered the last part, but Severus's keen hearing still picked it up, "but I am not biding my time with or for anyone."

Severus nodded, signalling his understanding. He still felt the need to be sure though. "If he were to return tomorrow, what would your reaction be?" he asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I would be happy to see him, followed swiftly by a feeling of ire that he and Ron left the way they did in the first place," she said honestly. "I would listen to the tales of his adventures. If he suggested that the two of us might be more than friends, I would tell him thank you, but I am seeing someone right now." She looked up into the black, fathomless eyes of her companion. She was heartened to see the warmth radiating from them. She still could not believe he trusted her enough to let his guard down around her. "May I tell him I'm seeing someone right now?" she asked softly.

Severus gathered her hands in his and brought them to rest on his chest. He enveloped her in his strong arms. "You may tell anyone who asks, that you are _with_ me," he replied. He bent his head slightly, pausing for a moment to give her a chance to pull away. He searched her face, seeing only happiness, longing and—_dare I hope_—affection in her expression. She began to tilt her face toward his and he continued to close the distance, sealing their new understanding in the meeting of their lips.

Severus covered her lips with his own, embracing her more firmly as he did so. Her hands slid up and entwined around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips, silently asking permission to enter. Ginny willingly granted it, opening her mouth and allowing his warm, wet muscle to enter. His tongue tangled with hers and she could taste the faint traces of coffee and chocolate, as well as something unidentifiable, something that was all _him_.

The passion rose further between them. Ginny felt that she wanted to climb right into his body through his mouth. No man had ever made her feel this way before. In his arms with his mouth covering hers, she felt so safe, cherished... desired. Indeed proof of this desire was now making itself known. For the first time, the hardness pressing against her stomach did not make her feel uncomfortable. She knew it was still too soon for anything like that, but the thought of it did not make her want to run for the hills as it usually did—even when she was with Harry. She pressed her body further into his, moaning into the kiss when he shifted, prodding his erection around her abdomen.

The need for oxygen finally broke them apart. They were both panting slightly when Severus rested his forehead against Ginny's. He subtly moved his body away from her, willing himself to calm down. He could tell she held no ire toward him for giving in to his baser urges for that moment but he did not want to push anything. He recalled what she had said earlier about holding herself pure. A glimmer of possessiveness wove through him, a yearning to be the first man she allowed entrance to her body. The Slytherin in him rose to the fore, realising that this must be done subtly, with cunning. They had only been on one date, but Severus had been enamoured of this young witch for some time. He wanted to be the only man she allowed to sample the delights of her body. At this thought, he drew her lips to his again. She responded enthusiastically.

They kissed for several minutes, pacing themselves a bit better this time and taking regular breathing breaks. They were both starting to feel the strain on their bodies due to the height difference between them but neither was willing to be the one to bring this sublime interlude to an end. Severus solved the dilemma by dropping his hands to the backs of her thighs and lifting her slightly. Ginny helped by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. The position proved almost effortless for the pair. Ginny was light enough that Severus was able to support her easily and the hours she spent on a broomstick every day meant her thigh muscles were abnormally strong. She had no problem using them to grip his body. Their faces now at the same height, they gave in to their desire for each other. Their tongues continued to tangle almost mercilessly and they traced kisses, nips and licks to other parts of their faces. Eyelids, cheeks, noses, necks, ears and chins were all explored and the most sensitive spots mapped for future reference.

With the utmost unwillingness, Severus moved his hand from Ginny's legs, signalling for her to slide back down to the ground. The mischievous witch slid her body sensuously down his, his now raging erection almost past the point of no return. He prayed he would be able to have it under control by the time they returned to the house. "Minx," he growled playfully. She simply gave him a saucy, flirtatious grin in return.

"It is getting late," Ginny said reluctantly. "We should go back to the house."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. They walked slowly back to the house, their arms around each other's waists.

"When can we see each other again?" Ginny asked.

"Is tomorrow night too soon?" Severus asked teasingly.

"Tomorrow is too long to wait," Ginny replied. Severus pulled her tighter against his side, happy they appeared to want the same thing from each other.

.


End file.
